A Long Journey Ahead
by dream's hopes
Summary: What will happen when three kids fall prey to so many misfortunes at once? Read and find out! Note: i own nothing except Noel, Gage and Elizabeth. Read and Comment and if you don't like it then don't comment!


A Long Journey Ahead

~Death Knocked Too Soon~

My name was Noel; I was a regular girl with an ordinary family. I thought my life was absolutely perfect in every way possible…until one tragic day after my sister, brother and I returned home from school. When the three of us reached the top of the hill that over viewed our home, our hearts' shattered into a thousand pieces. Our home was burned down to the ground, our mother and father was dead. I couldn't stand the sight as I held my younger sister in my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder, my younger brother was trying to hold his chin up but his tears seemed like they were never going to stop.

"Noel, what happened?" my brother asked innocently, "I'm afraid I don't know, Gage" I replied as tears flowed through all our eyes. Our once beautiful house was gone…forever. Our home was truly beautiful but simple. Our home had an upstairs and downstairs, and gorgeous garden that our mother helped create. Our yard had a tall willow tree with a pond and row after row of flower beds. Attached to the willow tree was a tire swing that I used to push my sister Elizabeth, on. The part of the tragic event that truly tore our hearts apart was the loss of our mother and father. We hoped they were in heaven watching and protecting us, as our guardian angels. We missed them greatly.

~An Unhappy Beginning~

"Were we going to live now?" Gage curiously wondered, "Maybe we could stay with Aunt Trisha." I suggested. "NO WAY!" Gage stubbornly refused, "I hope you enjoy sleeping on the cold ground" I coolly retorted. "Fine!" he replied quickly thinking he would rather take a lumpy couch. "Sissy, are we going?" Elizabeth asked as her head rose off my shoulder as she stopped crying. "We are going to auntie's house to stay there" I spoke as we started down the path to our aunt's home just a few miles away. "Are we there yet?" Gage complained as he sighed and pretended to become fatigued, "if you be quiet we will arrive there faster!" I shot back, hoping he would become quiet. After about 15-20 minutes of walking we came across our Aunt Trisha's huge manor. "Knock on the door, you chicken!" I urged him forward towards the knocker since there was no doorbell. Gage knocked twice as we politely waited for our aunt to answer her door like a good hostess. "What do you brats want?" she rudely answered then she gave us dirty looks as she greeted us. "Our parents died in a fire and we have no place else to go" I instructed as we were waiting for a reaction from the short and portly woman. "Oh, come in then!" she hollered at us, "sit down on the sofa, Lolly, Polly come down here!" she ordered at us while she called for her two daughters to come downstairs. "Yes, Mommy?" Lolly asked as she stomped down the stairs, "What do you need Mommy?" Polly responded. "These three need us to look after them since there parents died in a fire" Their mother told them as they stared at us with cold and dark eyes. "There are rules in this house you three, One, you will all sleep in the attic, two, you three are to do five chores per day, and finally three, if I hear that you three have been misbehaving I will punish you" She commanded. Somehow this felt like a mixture between Cinderella and Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events. "You three are also to listen to my little angels and do whatever they say" she retorted and raised her chin to her two arrogant daughters.

~A Horrible Start to a New Adventure~

"Can you two please escort us to the attic, please?" I politely graced. "Whatever" Lolly snapped back at me. We obediently followed them to the attic. There were two beds in the attic and a desk with a candle on it in the room. We laded our school bags near the door and took of our shoes. The two girls left the room, slamming the door behind them. "Why did you suggest we stay here?" Gage spat at me, "they are our only relatives that live close" I shot back at him. I rested Elizabeth on one of the beds for she had fallen asleep while our aunt explained the house rules to Gage and I. Elizabeth was so gentle sleeping on the bed that I knelt down and gently kissed her forehead. That night at supper was absolutely despicable! Those three women had no table manners whatsoever! Gage and I both shared a piece of chicken and a piece of bread; we saved most of it for Elizabeth since she was a growing 6 year old. Later that night we set our leftovers on the desk and flopped down on our beds, "I hate it here!" Gage exclaimed but not too loud to wake Elizabeth from her gentle slumber. "I hate it here too!" I retorted in response. I had fallen asleep with Elizabeth in my arms, Gage slept on the other bed. I couldn't sleep very well and I heard burring sounds and as I turned on my right side I saw that the noises were coming from Gage so I got up without waking Elizabeth and put my blanket over him. I kissed his forehead and stroked his golden bangs out of his eyes. I knew deep in my heart that I was their older sister; it was my job to protect and care for them. I would risk my own life for them; if necessary. I soon fell asleep after I lay back down on the cold and awful smelling bed.

~More Tears to Shed~

That morning all three of us climbed out of our beds; made them then got dressed for school. "Were do you three think you are going?" our aunt demanded staring up at us from her coffee and newspaper. "School" gage responded as we tried to leave the house a second time. We darted out of that house so fast you couldn't see us! As we walked to school, we passed by our old home we decided to investigate the remains of the burnt area. "Gage! Come see what I found!" I hollered for him to come. I had found an alchemy book…had our parents been alchemists? "An alchemy book!" Gage shrieked excitedly as he tried to grab the book." Our parents couldn't have been alchemists, they never kept secretes from us!" I explained why was there a book on alchemy in our home without our knowledge of it being kept here? "Let's learn alchemy!" Gage suggested, "Maybe we can revive our parents back to life!" he further urged *smack* "OW!" Gage shrieked as I hit him upside the head with the book." Rule #1 'it is forbidden to use human transmutation!'" I read from the book. "Sorry, sis!" he apologized sorrowfully with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "It's alright, I miss them as much as you do" I spoke as I embraced him in my arms firmly. We continued to school and as we got there a group of kids surrounded us from all corners! "Is it true your parents are dead?" One girl in the crowd asked, I nodded my head slowly. Lolly and Polly were laughing at us along with about two other girls. "Hey, Noel I heard about what happened" my friend Amber spoke as she put her hand on my shoulder. Amber was my best friend I ever had; she had beautiful fiery orange hair and amazing green eyes. I dropped Elizabeth off at her kindergarten class, and then I dropped Gage off at his sixth grade room. I walked alone to my class for I was in seventh grade. School had ended and 12:30 and I walked home with my siblings down the dusty path to our evil aunt's haunted mansion. "Get to work you two!" our aunt Trisha shrieked as we stepped into the house. "Make us!" Gage challenged as his face started to turn red with anger, "get out of my house!" the evil woman screamed. We ran down the road until that ugly house was out of sight. Gage rested our bags on the grass and drew a transmutation circle. "What are you doing?" I yelled as gage poured all the materials he needed to make a human body! "NO!" I yelled as he started, purple light and white smoke wafted around us. Gage and Elizabeth started screaming as I saw them getting sucked into a mysterious hole of dark energy. "NO!" I hollered as I tried to pull them out with all my might, suddenly gage spoke something "I love you sis! Always remember us!" He yelled as he let go of my hand. My siblings were gone forever, they aren't coming back. The body wasn't alive at all it was just a blob of mixed materials. Tears poured down my cheeks. I burned all of Gage's possessions except for a necklace he always wore that had fallen off when he was sucked in. Elizabeth's items were burned as well, all except a flower hair clip that she wore to keep her bangs out of her eyes. There was only one thing to do, go see a friend of my mom's named Mustang. Mustang was a state alchemist so I figured he could give me answers as to why or how my parents had a book of alchemy in their own home.

~New Friends to Help~

I started walking for the next town which was ten miles away. In town before I left I purchased some items before I started my journey; a knife, a sewing kit, a first-aid kit, an umbrella, tents, a box of matches, sleeping bags and a few pairs of clothes. I started walking down a dirt path next to a river, when I noticed something shiny near the river. It was a man dressed in full body armor, Next to him was a handsome blonde boy that looked my height and age. "Ed, I'm a little hungry" the man in armor spoke as he held his stomach in hunger, "I am too" He responded. I quickly found some berries and drew an alchemy circle and placed them in the center. Then I started transforming the berries into a loaf of bread, "What the heck?" the blonde boy got up to his feet and walked towards me. "You're an alchemist?" he pondered "correct, my name is Noel, what are your names?" I questioned back. "I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Elphonse Elric, you can call him Al for short" Edward gestured to Al to come meet me. "What are you doing here?" Al asked, "I'm trying to become a state alchemist like my parents, My parents and siblings died so I am trying to find Mustang, a state alchemist who was my mother's best friend" I replied. "So are we! Ed can she come with us PLEASE?" Al begged as we both gave him puppy dog eyes. "Sure" he muttered under his breathe, "Al, would you and me like to be best buddies?" I playfully asked. "ABSOLUTELY!" Al gave me a huge bear hug with joy, "what about me?" Ed wondered, "you can too brother!" Al replied hugging both of us as I was crushed along with Edward, I started blushing. I have to admit Edward was pretty cute. "Please put us down Al" Edward begged, "ok" he dropped us down; I playfully sat on his shoulders like a five year old. "Hey, Al how did you and Edward became like this?" I asked cautiously. "We tried to bring our mom back from the grave" He replied. "My younger brother died trying to bring our parents back too, my little sister died with him" I confessed out of the blue. "Al, can I take your helmet off?" I politely asked, "Alright" he replied I gently yanked off his helmet. There was nothing inside the armor! I heard sniffling noises and I heard them coming from Al. "are you ok Al?" I questioned, "Are you not going to be our friend anymore because I look like this?" Al sniffled. "I'm going to be your friend no matter what" I promised as I hugged him tight; my jet black hair flowed in the breeze and I climbed off Al. It started pouring rain down on us, I pulled out my umbrella and walked next to Edward that way he wouldn't get wet, Al got under too. We all walked in the rain under complete silence. It was a little awkward after a while. "Hang on a minute Al" I politely stopped him temporarily and I hopped on his back so he could give me a piggy-back ride. "You tired?" Edward pondered as his eye sight focused on me, "yeah" I replied as I yawned and rested my head on Al's shoulder. "Let me!" I quickly jumped off Al's back and pulled out the tents and quickly made them. One tent for the two boys and the other tent for myself.

~Friends till the End! ~

"Wow, thanks!" Edward replied gratefully as he climbed into the red tent. "Which sleeping bag do you want?" I asked the two as I grabbed my sewing kit and I wanted to label which sleeping bag belonged to whom. "Al, you can choose first, then you Edward" I commanded "can I have the green one?" Al asked. "Of course you may" I allowed "Edward, do you want the red or blue sleeping bag?" I questioned turning my head to face Edward. "The red one please!" He replied as I quickly sewed their names on the sleeping bags including mine. "Here you go!" I handed them their sleeping bags and I climbed into my tent to change into my Pajamas. When I climbed out of my tent to find that Edward had gone into my bag and found my matches and started a fire to cook supper. We spent about half an hour fishing at the nearby river and when we returned we came back with a lot of fish! We decided to tell scary stories while the fish cooked. "..And when the three returned there was a finger on the ground!" Al finished his story which only made me and Edward laugh at how bad it was." Your turn Edward!" Al declared as he poked the fish with a stick to make sure they were ready. I got up to take a walk before dinner but I heard Edward rise to his feet to follow after me, I think I'll pretend I don't notice him following me for a while. I followed the river and turns out, it transforms into a lake, willow trees and fireflies surrounded me and it was a full moon! I sat down and gently put my bare feet in the water and stared at the surface, I couldn't help but to think about mother, Gage, Elizabeth and father. They're probably watching and protecting me up from heaven. I started to cry and then I wiped my tears with my sleeve and got up and saw a gorgeous flower nearby so I thought I could pick it for Edward or Al! I quickly plucked it and started to walk back to the campfire when I couldn't help hearing Edward and Al speaking to each other about something.

~Eavesdropping on a Heart's Dreams~

"Al, do you like Noel?" Edward curiously asked his younger brother "As a girlfriend or buddy?" Al questioned back "As a girlfriend" Edward further explained. "Sorry nope" Al replied "I think I have a crush on her..." Edward confessed "What about Winry?" Al pondered at his older brother "She got married and got pregnant but when she had the baby she died" Edward told him while looking at the ground. "Hey, Noel the fish are done!" Edward hollered for me, "I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Edward, I brought you a gift I hope you like it!" I presented him with the flower and he accepted it as he smiled at me with his golden eyes. "You're such an angel" Edward sweetly replied as he wrapped around me and hugged me, "I found it and thought of you" I spilled up. We ate our fish while Edward finished his ghost story"then the oldest boy got married to the girl but they never found the youngest brother..." Edward finished, I kept lightly blushing the entire time! I had fallen asleep but I could hear Edward and Al talking to each other. "She looks cute when she sleeps" Al muttered to Ed "I'll carry her into her tent" Ed rose to his feet and scooped me up into his arms; I gave a cute little yawn and nuzzled my head into his chest. "Damn, she is so cute!" Ed whispered/yelled to Al as he placed me into my sleeping bag and I gently grabbed his sleeve; I didn't want him to leave my side at all. Ed gently rested besides me and he held me in his arms for a while then he got up to go to sleep with Al. I woke up the next morning to find Edward and Al ready to go so I quickly got dressed and crawled out of the tent and I put the tents and other camping equipment away. "Oh no you don't!" Edward scooped me up in his arms and smiled warmly at me, while Al grabbed my backpack and the rest of the luggage. I blushed as I tried to climb out of his arms "NOOOOO! It's my job to carry the stuff!" I begged as I gave Ed puppy eyes to put me down on the ground, after about 1 hour of Ed carrying me I fell asleep. I drearily opened my eyes and woke up "Nice to see you're awake sleeping beauty" Ed gently whispered "Anything interesting happen while I was out?" I asked curiously "Al made a couple of new friends" Ed gestured and I glanced to see that Al was covered head to toe in butterflies! Ed put me down and the butterflies started fluttering over to me and I just stood still as they quickly flew on me and then they fluttered away into the horizon towards their destinations or homes. "Ed what are your favorite things?" I asked innocently "my favorite color is red, favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry and my favorite pet would be a dog" he answered "what are your favorite things?" he questioned back " My favorite color is blue, my favorite ice cream is mint and I love dogs as well" I answered to him. I now knew Ed a little better than I did before a few days ago!

~Bloody Races and Battles~

"Hey guys! Let's have a race!" I suggested "Alright, sounds like fun!" Al chimed in "3...2...1...GO!" Ed hollered. I ran at top speed as fast as my legs could carry me and I looked behind me and found that Ed and Al were far behind! I ran just a little faster and then *THUD* I fell onto my face; I was bleeding badly "HOLY SHIT! Noel!" Ed ran towards me and he tore off some of his sleeve of and started stroking the blood of my face gently as blood and tears streamed down my face. "Brother, look!" Al tore something off my legs; it was a snare trap that is used to catch deer or fast running animals! "Come with us Noel, or you shall die" an evil voice threatened, "Make me" I challenged the voice, suddenly two figures jumped out of a tree…it was Lolly and Polly! "Who are you two?" Al demanded "we are Noel's cousins" Polly snapped back "What do you two want with her?" Ed demanded "Our mother needs her to be our servant and we want her fortune!" Lolly retorted Al and Ed turned their heads to me "my parents left a will saying that I inherit every thing the entire family owns so that witch mother of theirs wants to kill me to get the fortune" I explained to them as I gasped in pain. "Precisely why we want you dead!" the two girls were wearing outfits that showed their chests and legs and they strolled towards me, "you'll have to go through us to get to her" Ed and Al protectively stood in front of me. *BOOM* the girls fired guns at the boys and they fell to the ground in chains that were glowing purple, "We can't move!" Al exclaimed trying to break free "comfy?" Lolly snickered evilly "Grrrr!" Ed growled in anger and frustration.

~Hope and Love Shall Always Win~

I was so weak I couldn't move then I started hearing voices in my head 'Noel get up!' the voice ordered "I can't" I weakly answered "don't give up sissy!" a smaller voice chimed in "we believe in you, Noel" I realized the voices were Mother, father, Gage and Elizabeth! Suddenly I realized my necklace and barrette were glowing white and I rose to my feet and I started transforming! I found myself wearing armor like Al and I had a sword and I saw four white figures standing next to me 'Faith' Gage spoke 'Charity' Elizabeth called 'Peace' my mother spoke out 'Joy' my father shouted and then they shouted 'HOPE' at ounce and a burst of white energy fired at me. The figures disappeared "oh look were so scared" Lolly teased; I lunged and swung my sword at them and chopped off Lolly's arm. "Ahhhhhhh!" Lolly shrieked in pain I started slashing them wildly, the two girls dropped dead to the ground. The figures appeared again and my mother untied Ed and my father untied Al and my mother spoke 'Ed, Al take care of Noel please, guide her, teach her all that you both know and train her in combat' she kissed their foreheads and my father ruffled Ed's hair. The figures hugged Al and Ed and me, 'goodbye sissy!' Elizabeth called 'see you in heaven!' Gage hollered as slowly they all disappeared…I knew I could do it. "Noel, you were very strong and brave" Al complimented, "Noel!" Ed called as I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. I awoke the next morning in a hospital bed with tons of flowers surrounding me "Edward?" I weakly asked "I'm here" he clutched my hand in his'. "Are all these flowers from you?" I pondered as I sighed "no, this is the only one from me" he pointed to a blue flower that looked like the one I had picked for him.

~Fun in the Sun! ~

Two months have passed since the battle, and my wounds have completely healed! "Guys, let's go swimming!" I suggested "Here Al" I handed him a bottle filled with blue liquid "what is this stuff?" he asked "it prevents you from rusting in the water!" I explained as Al gulped down the bottle. I got into a blue bikini with black spots on it and Ed was in red swimming trunks and Al was just himself. They both gasped when they saw me pop out of my tent I slowly rose and plucked a towel from my bag. "What are you two looking at?" I asked sweetly and I cocked my head to one side, I flattened my towel on the sand (we were on a beach and for some odd reason nobody was there except for the three of us). I slowly crept the ocean and lay myself on top of the water, "Cannonball!" Al shouted as he dived into the water with Ed running in after us. I was just swimming around while Ed and Al kept splashing me and one another I quickly sank beneath the water's surface and swam underwater so I positioned behind Ed and slowly rose from the water and surprise-hugged him. "Uh…" Ed stuttered I playfully pushed him in the water "hey!" he gasped as me and Al were laughing Ed did the same thing to me and I started giggling and blushing.

~Training Starts -.-~

We all got out of the water and we dried off. I changed into a clean tank top and a pair of shorts with flip flops. When I got out of the tent I was awed with amazement "Noel, time to start your training" Ed declared "training?" I stuttered "your mother requested I teach you combat and to teach you everything we know" he further explained for me to understand. I nodded my head in understanding and I stayed still to listen to his instructions "you will first watch me and Al the you will practice with Al then me" he ordered I sat down and watched them trying to fight each other. I watched intently for about one hour. Then Ed gave me a signal for me to fight Al I rose elegantly to my feet then I took a stride towards Al. Ed allowed us to fight and I stood still. Al started throwing punches at me and I dodged them with great ease and mobility. As Al threw a fast punch at me I grabbed his fist at flipped him like a pancake causing him to land on his back. "You're good Noel" Al complimented as I helped him rise to his feet again "Come on Ed, or are you afraid I'll kick your butt?" I playfully challenged, he pranced up to me and paused "I'll make you a deal…If I beat you, you have to give me a kiss, If you win I will do whatever you want for three days" he waged "Deal!" we shook hands in agreement. "I won't let you win!" I promised "I bet you're just dying to kiss me!" Ed teased playfully "you wish" I retorted back as I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

~The Bet's Results~

Edward gave me this cocky look I kind of loved but at the same time I couldn't stand it one bit! I stood still again and Ed ran towards me and dived down and tripped me making me fall on my butt. I swiftly rose to my feet and Ed ran at me again but I hopped over him like leap frog, he made a u-turn and came at me and I stood there and shoved him back with full force and he flew about four to five feet away. He got up brushed himself off and this time I ran at him and as I got within punching distance I ducked down making me miss his hit so I grabbed his waist and flipped him like I did Al. "you lose" Al decided as he helped his brother up off the ground "so this means I don't get a kiss?" he wondered, "You have to do whatever I say for three days" I reminded him "now I command you to kiss me, If you want to, I mean" I ordered "Of course I want to" Edward strolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly leaned in to kiss him and I closed my eyes and our lips met for the very first time in our lives. His tongue explored my mouth as mine did with his. Our lips separated and we looked into each other's eyes for a while until he muttered three words I thought no one would ever say to me…"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear as he turned away but I grabbed his metal hand and I put it to my heart and replied "I love you too" I felt tears of love and happiness stream down my cheeks. He grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest and we hugged each other "You're mine until the end of time" he whispered in my ear "As you wish, my love" I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his arm and he kissed my neck happily. I held his hand "you are MY boyfriend" I grabbed him warmly and started cuddling him affectionately "what about me?" Al stuttered "you are my future brother-in-law" I kissed Al's forehead. We were now in love.

~A Love's Battles ~

I started a campfire and grabbed some blankets and handed one to Al and Ed. Ed wanted to be a little more loving so we shared a blanket together. I yawned into Ed's chest and snuggled close to him as he placed his arm around me in an affectionate way. "My, aren't you super cute and cuddly" Ed commented as I gave him cute puppy eyes. "Aww, look at the sickening love birds" a familiar voice spoke out of the blue and a shadowy figure appeared like last time, it was a woman with black hair and a black dress. "Lust, did you bring others with you?" Ed questioned "Yes I did" she snapped back as two more figures came from behind her. "Guillotine and Envy grab Al and Ed" she commanded and they seized the two leaving me and her alone she strolled up to me and gave me a pitiful and dirty look of disgust "Well, well it seems Ed has found the key" she commented "key?" ed puzzled "She is the key to killing you" she chuckled evilly "You have no idea what she is capable of!" Al shouted. I was getting very annoyed so I decided to play a game with them I vanished and rested in a tree "What's the matter Lust? Don't like games?" I challenged she speedily ran up and slammed her fist to the bough I was standing on. I pressed a little button on Gage's necklace and I started transforming, I grew fangs, claws, ears and a tail. I looked like a huge cat, I quickly landed on all fours "Here kitty kitty kitty!" Lust made smooching sounds to lure me towards her; I ran up and clawed her legs making her fall and I sank my teeth into her jugular. She was now dead. I couldn't believe I did that! I growled for Envy and guillotine to leave my love and friend alone. They fled at top speeds, I transformed back to normal and I kissed Ed's cheek and held him tightly. "I thought it was my job to protect you" he asked puzzled, "I can only use these objects to protect that is why I used them, so I could protect you" I whispered as our lips met once again.

~Time Flies~

It had been about three months since the attack; I and Ed were still madly in love with one another. Ed, Al and I had found mustang and I was still training with them to become state alchemists. So much time had passed that me, Al and Ed were very close to becoming state alchemists that we could hardly wait! Al was sitting underneath a tree while a squirrel started inspecting him to see if he was a predator; I was with Mustang and he was combat training with me as Ed watched inattentively. "Well done Noel, Ed it's your turn" he shook my hand and signaled for Ed to come over "Good luck!" I wished as I pecked him on the cheek and sat down were he currently sat. I watched him as he flung punches towards his opponent left to right then he started dodging his opponent's hits and throws. After about a half hour the two rested for a while and I strolled up to Al "hey, Al do you mind me and Ed dating?" I politely asked "No, I like the fact that you two are dating! You are going to make a good sister-in-law for me!" he replied as me and him hugged each other. I decided to sit next to Al underneath the tree and take a nap; I felt an arm wrap around me so I guessed it was Ed so I quietly napped. When I woke up I looked and saw Ed making a transmutation circle, 'I wonder what he's doing' I thought I peeked and saw it was a necklace! I yawned and got up to my feet and stretched out my muscles a bit, "I have a present for you" Ed strolled over to me and kissed my cheek as he hung the necklace around my neck carefully and gently, "I love you with all my heart, you are my princess, and you are my soul mate for always and eternity" he announced as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

~Party Time! ~

There was an end of training party that was being thrown by Mustang. Ed and Al agreed that they would both be my date(s) for the party. I was wearing a blue, strapless dress with a pair of blue earrings to match; Ed was in a black tux holding a corsage for me in his hands, Al was dressed as himself. All the alchemists were there with their wives or girlfriends, me and Ed were sitting in chairs watching others dance. "Ed, do you mind if I danced with Noel?" Al asked meekly "Go ahead!" Ed smiled at his brother as he leaned back to watch his girlfriend and brother dance with each other. Al put his hand on my hip and we started dancing together; Al was twirling me around like a ballerina, I was focusing on not stepping on Al's feet. "May I dance with her?" Mustang asked politely "but, but, but" Ed stuttered "No buts!" he commanded as he took my hip and we started dancing I got very tired of dancing with him after about 15 minutes. "My turn!" Ed announced then all eyes were focused on us, Ed gently placed his hand on my hip and I placed my hand on his shoulder and I stared deeply into his golden eyes. "You look amazing" he commented as he twirled me around, "you look very dashing, almost like a prince" I replied "almost? You are my princess" he pretended to be insulted "you are my prince, silly" I corrected. Ed and I bowed to our audience and they applauded and cheered at us with delight, we walked to our seats while holding hands and listened for the graduates who would now become state alchemists. "Our first graduate is none other than Edward Elric!" Mustang's voice boomed into the microphone, "Next is Elphonse Elric!" Ed and Al both walked up to the stage to receive their diplomas. After about over one hundred names were called my head jerked up to hear my name "Last but not least, the Beautiful miss Noel!" he called and men started whistling and others were applauding me. I strolled on stage and grabbed my diploma and I peered into the crowd and saw 4 white figures in the back waving and clapping for me and realized they were my family!

~A Happy Announcement~

The figures quickly vanished and I tried to walk off stage but Mustang stopped me, "Noel has deserved a special award for her hard training and dedication to the Alchemist Academy!" Mustang announced as he placed a medal around my neck "now show use a demonstration" he ordered. I drew an alchemy circle and poured some materials to create something interesting, I calculated the right amounts of everything then I put a flower petal on top and *BOOM* a explosion came up in the air that formed flower fireworks! They were great and they would last for about four hours, "Amazing job Noel!" Mustang patted me on the back I climbed off stage to join Ed and Al to watch my fireworks. Ed wrapped his arms around me "you were wonderful" he complimented me as we sat down and enjoyed the fireworks together under the full moon and stars.

~Together Always~

It was another two months after the party and we were camping near a lake. "Noel, can you meet me by the lake in a little bit? And wear something lovely" he added "I would love to" I accepted. It was about ten minutes after Edward had requested to meet me, I saw him appear in his usual clothes. He got down on one knee and I realized what he was doing, "Noel….I've been madly in love with you for a year now and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He opened a small box and inside it was a diamond ring and the diamond was huge! "Yes!" I happily shrieked as I kissed him until we fell backwards on to the ground "before this, do you want kids?" he sheepishly asked as he started blushing madly. I nodded my head yes so fast that I got dizzy, "you're so cute" he stated as our lips met yet another time. The wedding was scheduled to be in two days, today was the wedding! I was being helped into my wedding dress by a close friend of Ed's named Rose; she was very pretty and kind to me. It was time…I was so nervous, until a white figure appeared and I knew it was my mother! 'Here' she had placed a white flower barrette in my hair and a white necklace around my neck. She kissed my forehead, the doors opened and all eyes were on me as I slowly and gracefully walked towards Edward. The preacher began and I heard words I wanted to hear "I do" Ed spoke "Noel do you take Edward Elric to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" I answered "you may now kiss the bride!" Our lips met and this was the best moment of my life!

~Fun Times~

After the wedding Al had arranged for us to go on a honeymoon. But the honeymoon's location amazed me; Al had built us a permanent home! We were going to live in a house like a normal family; Al included. That very same afternoon we were moving furniture into the house and Ed and I were making a baby's room for our future offspring. I had a fun idea of what to put on the walls, our own hand prints so I covered my right hand with blue paint and Al and Ed started to make hand rainbows on the walls. We put a baby bed and toy bin and a changing table in the room and it looked magnificent! "There is still one thing missing" Ed reminded, "What would that be?" I asked "the baby" he chuckled. I blushed like a tomato, "how about tonight?" he begged giving me puppy-dog eyes "Sounds like fun!" I squealed with joy. That night I was laying on top of the bed waiting for Ed to start, then out of the corner of my eye I saw him in the doorway giving me a sexy look. Ed awoke the next morning to the sounds of my excited screams. "What Happened?" he asked cautiously "I'M PREGNANT!" I hugged him so tight "We're going to have to wait a couple of weeks before we can go to the Doc's office to check the gender" he explained to me as I carefully listened inattentively.

~Pain=love ~

I felt so odd being pregnant and having to stay at home, indoors all day long. Al was the only one in the house to keep me company since Edward was away at work. Al and I kept begging Ed to get us a dog but Edward kept using the excuse 'You want a dog when I just gave you a kid?' Being pregnant kind of made me have weird cravings and mood swings. I always woke up early in the morning but Ed had to keep an eye on me to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself or the baby, at lunchtime Al always made me lunch and made sure I was eating enough of each food groups. When dinner rolled around Ed always returned at 5:00pm every day just around the time Al finishes with dinner. I always kiss Al's cheek to show him we really appreciate all that he does for us, and of course I always kiss Ed's lips (he's my husband, why wouldn't I?). After about three months into my pregnancy Ed and Al took me to the doctors' office to check the gender of my baby. "I have extraordinary news! You are going to be having a Girl!" the doctor announced as I felt tears of joy stream down my cheek and Ed was smiling from ear to ear. We soon got a telephone call from the doctor that our daughter was going to be born on October 30th, Halloween. "Wow, our kid is going to be a vampire" Ed teased, as he kissed my belly and put his ear up against it to hear our daughter kick. It was now October 29th and Ed drove me to the hospital to make sure I would deliver my baby safely. "OH GOD!" I screamed in pain as Ed was standing next to me holding my hand. It took about 2 hours for my child to leave my insides, and she was getting cleaned up to be presented to us.

~Angel of Our Dreams~

"Here, is your daughter, but we need a name for her" the nurse handed me my child and she was actually quiet. "Faith, Gage, Elric" I suggested "Faith, it sounds extremely beautiful" Ed agreed. The doctors and nurses handed us her birth certificate and we took our baby home. Al greeted us as he wanted to see his niece badly "she's so perfect!" Al complimented as I let him hold my child, "What's her name?" Al asked "Faith" I answered "perfect name" Al remarked "Say hello to Uncle Al, Faith!" Ed played around as he started bouncing our baby up and down. Months had passed and Faith grew very quickly, Faith never left Al's side. She would always crawl after him and Ed came home one day and handed me something it was a philosopher's stone! Al was transformed back into a human man! We soon found out that Lust and the other's were not dead at all and that Mustang was referred to by them as wrath, I was shocked to learn about these things but there were only two things I had to worry about and they weren't one of those things. I needed to just be a good mother and wife and take care of the baby


End file.
